Black Eyed Romance
by Je T'aiMe
Summary: -AU- Rogue was attacked and was saved by none other than Gambit. Jean gets her butt kicked for betrayal. Scott is confused about Jean and Rogue. And somewhere in this mess, a romance emerges. Read please and Review!
1. Default Chapter

[Disclaimer] We don't own X-Men Evo or any characters... Which really stink!!  
  
[Summary] Rogue was attacked and was saved by none other than Gambit. Jean gets her butt kicked for betrayal. Scott is confused about Jean and Rogue. And somewhere in this mess, a romance emerges. Read please! And Review!!  
  
[Authors' Note] Rated PG-13 due to mild language and behavior. Please read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
Black Eyed Romance  
  
*Sleeping With The Enemy*  
  
As she opened her eyes she could tell she was not in her room or  
anywhere she knew of. To her right, Rogue saw a doorway that lead into  
what looked like a bathroom. To her left was a massive size window  
with stripped black and red curtains. There was also a couch stretched  
out across the couch was a man; Rogue had never recalled meeting. She  
could tell he was tall, his arms and legs spilled out over the sides  
of the couch. He was covered in a long brown trench coat, wearing  
clothes he must have worn the day before, a black shirt that showed  
off his muscular body, black jeans and boots. Rogue started to worry.  
Why was she here? How did she get here? Who is that man? What happened  
to...the...my....family?  
  
She quickly got out of bed and headed towards the door to her right,  
assuming that was the bathroom. But before she even moved the covers,  
the man on the couch stirred. She stayed put until she was sure he was  
not awake and headed again to the bathroom with her things. After  
spending an hour or more in the bathroom trying to figure out what to  
do, she began to get dressed. Just as she was trying to find the door  
by fumbling along the wall she heard a familiar yet strange voice  
  
"Yah're not gonna find it like dat, cherie."  
  
With a startled and frightened voice, Rogue replied in her own Southern accent, "What?! I thought yeh were sleeping. Wait, who are yeh? And what do you want from meh?"  
  
"If Remy knew yah were gonna act this way, Remy would've never saved yah're ass."  
  
"Who's Remy? And saved meh from what?"  
  
"I be Remy and Remy saved yah from Nathaniel."  
  
"What yah talking yehself in 3rd person for?"  
  
"Tats dah way Remy always talks" he replied, dragging out the word 'always' for a more dramatic effect.  
  
"Whateva. How do Ah get out of here?"  
  
"Sorry, that's privileged info, but you could try that door over there." He said pointing to a hidden door that no one would be able to notice with out seeing the doorknob.  
  
"Oh...well it's getting late...gotta go." Just as Rogue turned to leave a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.  
  
"Uh... wee... what we got here now?"  
  
"Hey! Give me that! It's mine!" Rogue was jumping over Remy's shoulder trying to get back the piece of paper.  
  
"Well...well... seems like someone's a poet!" Remy started to recite the poem.  
  
"My World"  
  
I cut not to see blood  
  
But to see if I'm alive  
  
I choke myself not to die  
  
But to make sure I'm living  
  
Sometimes it seems as if  
  
I'm amongst the Dead  
  
Am I one of them?  
  
Or are they like me?  
  
All the tests prove I'm alive  
  
It seems I'm amongst the living  
  
But I'm the one who's dead  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you eva stop to think she neva wants to come back here?" Said an all too perky Jean Grey.  
  
"Nov vhy vould she not vant tah?"  
  
"Eva thought because of your ugly blue face?"  
  
"Oww like you're like totally asking for it."  
  
"Hey now stop. You said she refused to come with you and Scott and threatened to harm you guys, right? Is that what happened."  
  
"Yes that's exactly what happened." Jean's eyes gave off a little glint of mischief.  
  
Kitty whispered into bobby's ear, "If that's what happened then why do I feel as if she's lying, and they left her there to die and suffer."  
  
"I have a feeling you're right. Something's off with their little story. What I can't figure out is why Scott is taking Jean's side and lying."  
  
Later that day at the Xavier Institute:  
  
"Hey Jean mind if we have a little talk?"  
  
"Of course not. Does it have anything to do with a certain guy?"  
  
"A little, well sort of, not really I guess."  
  
"Umm whateva."  
  
As soon as Jean stepped into Rogue and kitty's bedroom the door slammed shut behind her. Where Kurt and Bobby ambushed her. They held her down questioning her about what had really happened. Jean kept repeating the same thing she told the Professor over and over. After a while she started insulting Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby.  
  
"You stupid little moron, did you ever think maybe the bitch may hate your guts or the fact that you're always in everyone's face all the time with you perkiness!"  
  
"That's it no more little miss nice girl," replied Kitty.  
  
All of a sudden jean saw something coming towards her face real fast. 


	2. Mardi Gras Betrayal

[Disclaimer] We don't own X-men Evo or any characters......... Which really stink!!  
  
[Summary] rogue was attacked and was saved by none other than Gambit. Jean gets her butt kicked for betrayal. Scott is confused about Jean and Rogue. And somewhere in this mess, a romance emerges. Read please! And Review!!  
  
[Authors' Note] Rated PG-13 due to mild language and behavior. Please read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
Black Eyed Romance  
  
Mardi Gras Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jean awoke in the hospital wing; her eye was, very swollen and sore.  
  
"Uhh....... What happened?" she sat up and tried to look around the room with the other eye.  
  
"It seems that you and Kitty had a little brawl......." Beast answered as he picked up a cold compress. "Here Jean, place this on your eye."  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
"What happened to Kitty?" Jean said wearily and laid back down.  
  
"She's talking to the Professor. You two seem to be in in a lot of trouble."  
  
"But I didn't do anything.........."  
  
"Jean, enough with your lying. I don't know why you did it, but I'm disappointed that you did."  
  
"Hank, I didn't do anything to Rogue!" Jean got stubborn and threw the compress to the floor.  
  
"I never said you did anything to Rogue." Beast picked up the compress and handed it back to Jean, who was now blushing red.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Tats really sad, cherie. What yeh write it?" Remy asked handing the paper back to her.  
  
"Ah......" Rogue began to say but realizing that she wasin a room with a complete stranger she began to scream, "Why should Ah be tellin' you? Not like yeh care or anything!" She began to stomp out of the room.  
  
"Wait, cherie..........."  
  
"STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!" She yelled at him and continued to walk.  
  
He grasped her hand. She felt a spark. She never felt before; it was something new. She stopped and stood there as he walked closer.  
  
"Listen, you........ Ah have tah go. Please........"  
  
"Rogue, yeh can't go back......." She opened the door leading to the streets.  
  
"And why not?" She stared into the neighborhood.  
  
"Because you're in the middle of Mardi Gras." He smiled at the party and everyone dancing in the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But Professor! This isn't fair!" Kitty pouted and plopped on to the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kitty but this isn't the first time you and Jean got ourselves into a confrontation. I've called your parents and told them you'd be staying with them for a few days."  
  
"Like what about Jean?"  
  
"She will be sent home as well. The both of you have been suspended. I suggest you go pack your things, Kitty. You leave in the morning."  
  
"Scott began to walk into the room as Kitty was leaving.  
  
"It's like all youre and your little girlfriend's fault!" she yelled at Scott and continued up to her room.  
  
"Professor, is Jean and Kitty being sent home?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Scott. Hopefully during that time we can find Rogue."  
  
"Oh okay, then......." Scott began to leave.  
  
"Wait Scott I need you and Kurt to start searching for Rogue."  
  
"But Professor, I—"  
  
"You were the last person to see Rogue, Scott. Maybe you can find someway or thing to bring her back." Scott was silent.  
  
"Have Kurt teleport you both there. I'll send Storm and Wolverine after the Danger Room trainings."  
  
"Yes Professor." Scott walked to Kurt's room, where Kurt was speaking to Kitty.  
  
"Vat! They're sending you home?! But vhy?"  
  
"Like the Professor thinks it was my fault Jean has been blabbing crap about people."  
  
"Um.........Kurt?" Kitty got up and left, giving Scott a cold stare and stopmed out of the room. "The Professor wants us to find Rogue. I need you to teleport us to Bayville High."  
  
"Didn't you tell the Professor that you were batting the-"  
  
"Yeah....... I did." Scott admitted and walked out of the room.  
  
"You veren't really knocked out, vere you?"  
  
"Depends on what you call knocked out."  
  
[Author's Note]-Read and review!- 


	3. Fries, Bars…Are You Straaight?

Black Eyed Romance  
  
Chapter Three:  
Fries, Bars....Are You Straaight?!?  
  
{Devils Chaos' Note} HeHe ^_^ Me like the sound of that...Devils Chaos' Note! Anywayz this chapter is stupid and confusing... it maybe so confusing you're going to want to kill!!! ^.^ ... Anywayz here's the third chapter.... ^_^ P.S. I don't anything but the plot of this sto...chapter. The song "The Reason" belongs to Hoobastank.  
  
Rogue slammed the lobby entrance door shut and headed back to the room hastily, As she turned the door knob and realized she needed a key to enter she sighed very loudly and angrily.  
  
"Ah need tah get out of...are we still in New York ah...Mister...what was it?" She turned to ask Remy.  
  
"It's Remy, but I'd prefer Gambit."  
  
"I figured you'd be the first to realize where we are. Seeing as to how you have the Southern flare for our Southern ways and attitude." He added very snobbishly, "We're in New Orleans, my home city, and in the middle of Mardi Gras."  
  
"Great parties all day and night I should be happy. Well seeing as how I'm stuck here...unfortunately with you, until I can figure out how to get out of here. Let's P.A.R.T.Y!" She looked at him with a hopeless and reluctant face.  
  
* I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know *  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Mine! Ah said DON'T TOUCH!"  
  
"Oh that hurt! Now Ah have fork teeth marks on mah hand! Yah had mah salad, so Ah have a right to touch and take as many of yahr fries as Ah want. Ah'm paying for everything, and anyways fries are bad for yah."  
  
"So!" "Rogue stuck her tongue out at Gambit. "Why are you eating them for, Mistah Greedy?"  
  
"Ah said they're bad for *you*, not me," he replied while grabbing her hand, that was placing a fry into her mouth, and redirected it's destination to his mouth.  
  
Rogue quickly snatched her hand away from him; through her glove she could feel the warmth of his hand. His touch was very gentle, he was able to move her hand with out any difficulty, it was like she had no control over her hand, it moved to his mouth without force or without any command to do so. She stared at his lips longing to feel the delicate skin with her bare finger, she was wondering if he was having the same thought. * I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you *  
  
Gambit just stared at Rogue sitting across from him eating. He found his eyes linger from her eyes to her lips. He wondered if he reached across the table and kissed her would she taste of cherries or fries. He wanted so much to find out, if he would taste fruits or grease?  
  
"Quit staring, ish not like yah ain't seen anyone eat before?"  
  
"Who say Ah was starin' at yah, for yah information I was starin' at a la petite over at dah bar. Ain't she a wondah?"  
  
"The femme sitting at de bar or de one servin' de drinks?"  
  
"Very funny cherie. For yah information dis homme don't go dat way."  
  
"Yah know yah shouldn't be ashamed of yah self. Be proud of yah sexuality, sugah." Rogue couldn't help but laugh at Gambit.  
  
"Ah ain't got tah sit here and take dis, Ah can prove tah yah Ah don't go dat way."  
  
"Be mah guest."  
  
With that Gambit got up from the table and walked over to the woman sitting at the bar. She was a tall woman a bit younger than Gambit, she wore a short, skin tight, red dress that ended in the mid of her thigh. She had been watching Gambit for a while and seemed very interested in the tall mysterious Cajun. So when he had approached her she gave him a sultry seductive hello.  
  
"Ah was wonderin' can Ah buy yah a drink, but it seems dat yah already have one." Gambit said with emphases on his French accent, to sound deep and airless.  
  
"How 'bout you give me an introduction to your little friend over there." She nodded her head in Rogue's direction. Apparently Gambit had been wrong about this femme, Gambit thought.  
  
"Ah...yah know what I think she would like that." Gambit replied looking at the woman with a grin on his face. "But Ah ain't too sure she'll be nice."  
  
"Oh a feisty one I see." She winked at Gambit and smiled a wicked smile at him.  
  
"Come Ah'll introduce you two and then disappear if yah wish." He winked back at her.  
  
"Oh no I believe you have the wrong idea, love, I ain't interested in her like that. I was wondering if she would like to be a model. But you my dear are a fine piece of red meat." She ran a finger across his lips and then gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
The pair headed over to Rogue who had been watching the whole thing, while laughing senseless on the inside. As she saw them head over to her, she wondered what on earth the swamp rat was doing.  
  
"Rogue Ah would like yah to meet Camilla. Now Ah'll leave the two of you alone."  
  
"Wait! Wait! WAIT RIGHT THERE Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled at Gambit as he turned as quickly as he could but apparently not quick enough, "Where on gods tar nation do yah think yahr going??"  
  
"Tah prove tah yah I don't go that way."  
  
"Oh vraiment et ce qui est avec cette femme? Pourquoi elle ici?" (Oh really and what is with this woman? Why she here?)  
  
"Femme si je vous disais qu'alors il n'y aurait aucun amusement en observant ce que vous ferez quand vous découvrez. Quoi qu'il en soit la femme est vraiment amicable... particulièrement avec des dames, telles que votre individu." (Femme if I told you that then there would be no fun in watching what you will do when you find out. Anyway the woman is really friendly ...especially with ladies, such as your self.) As Gambit said his do's he gave Rogue a grin and turned quickly, and headed over to the waitress who had been staring at him all night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Scott sat at his desk in his room, wondering. All he could think about was what the Professor had asked him to, and what Kurt had said to him. They were all right, the Professor, Kurt, Jean and especially Kitty. Everything they said about him was dead on. How could he have tried to fool himself? How could anyone have tried to fool himself or herself about such a thing?  
  
All week Scott had to listen to Jean whine about how unfair it was that she had to leave and that Kitty just got to go home, and nothing else. In her little world Kitty deserved severe punishment, her being sent home was to good for the Shadowcat. But Jean being sent home was cruelty. Even though her whole family dotted on her, she had a *boyfriend* here, and friends, all her stuff was here, it just wasn't fair, in her opinion. Scott secretly agreed with Jean, it just wasn't fair. Kitty going home wasn't right, it wasn't fair, she had only done what was necessary, and she hadn't injured Jean or anything. Jean, however Scott believed, had gotten off easy. He believed she should be severely punished; after all she had knocked him when they were trying to rescue Rogue and had lied about not seeing her. He didn't know for sure Jean had not seen Rogue, but the way Jean kept embellishing her story he figured she had lied.  
  
Scott just wanted to find Rogue and apologias to her. He wanted to say sorry for everything he had done, for not rescuing her, for flinching every time she came near, for wishing secretly that she would not be on his team when they had Danger Room practices. He just wanted to let her know he was truly sorry and he wanted her.  
  
*I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why I need you to hear*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Rogue talked to Camilla she couldn't help but stare at Remy. She had watched him walk away, watch the way he sort just glided as he walked with pride, over to the waitress who had been staring at him all night. He had an air about him that suggested arrogance, chivalry, and a huge ego. Rogue couldn't help but giggle inside, something she rarely, if ever, did, at the thought of how big of an ego Remy had. Although she only had a glimpse of his ego she had the feeling it was enormous and she would be seeing more of it.  
  
*I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You*  
  
She watched him carefully as he talked to the waitress, just imagining all the tricks in the book he would have to use in order for the waitress to turn into putty in his hands. She knew it would not take much effort for him to do that. All he had to do was just look at her, he didn't even have to smile at women and they would swoon at him in a heartbeat. As for Rogue all she had to do was stare into his eyes and get lost in them. In his eyes she saw what only few would see, the real him, there was much turmoil and conflict, parts of Rogue wanted to find out what made him feel these things, what bothered him, and the other part of her just wanted to escape from him and run away to someplace she could just hide.  
  
All of a sudden Rogue's view of Remy was interrupted by the view of a waving hand. All the time Rogue had been staring at Remy Camilla had been talking to Rogue about some modeling thing, and was now trying to get her attention, for an answer to her question. Rogue who had not been paying attention felt like a school who caught staring out of the window and was now faced with answering the most easy question and had no idea what it was, just decided to tell Camilla that she had not heard what she just asked her.  
  
"I asked if you were interested in being a model? You would be great at modeling our line of clothing."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't model, and I would not like to start anytime soon or ever for that matter either."  
  
"Well just incase you change your mind I am going to leave my card with you. You if you're not interested maybe you know someone who is, they can just give me a call and mention your name."  
  
"I will surely do that." Rogue took the card from Camilla with Kitty in mind as someone who wouldn't mind modeling, and just smiled at Camilla as she turned and walked away.  
  
*I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know*  
  
As Remy talked to the waitress all his mind kept thinking about was the beautiful chere he had rescued and kept watch over the whole night, to the very moment she awoke and tried to leave, to very moment he had read his chere's poem, to the very moment he had sat across from her staring at her lips wanting, needing, lusting to touch them. He needed to get his head off of her, she was just another felle, plus she was an assignment, one he could not afford to get attached to. If Magneto found out Remy had become attached to her he feared what Magneto would do with his contract.  
  
Remy looked down at his watch to find that this waitress had one heck of a yapper. She had been talking for one hour straight. Remy subconsciously looked over to Rogue, and found that Camilla had left her, and some guy joined her. They seemed to have been engrossed in a deep conversation. Feeling a pang of jealousy, Remy ended his session of my dog and headed over towards Rogue. When he got with one feet of Rogue he recognized the face of the man Rogue was talking to, this was not good. Before he could think of somehow to get himself and Rogue out of there without letting the gentleman see him, he was spotted and called over to.  
  
"Remy mah cuz, what are you doing here?" He said winking at him.  
  
"Lappin Ah should ask yah the same." Remy glanced from Lappin to Rogue.  
  
"Just chattin' with this felle here. Says she has no money and no way of getting back home, she had been abandoned. Maybe we could help her."  
  
"Oh did she now." Remy looked at Rogue with a surprised look.  
  
"What did I do? I did tell him the truth. I am stranded and I *was* abandoned."  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah for what four hours."  
  
"Non chere one whole night." Remy gave her a wink and smile a big fat grin at her.  
  
"Aah I get you now. Mon cher cuz que je vois que vous jouez toujours les dames. (My dear cuz I see you are still playing the ladies.)"  
  
"Puits vous me connaissez. (Well you know me.)"  
  
"Et vous évidemment ne me connaissez pas! (And you obviously do not know me!) I'm out of here." Rogue shouted at him and got of her seat and left the two men dumbfounded.  
  
Remy quickly got up and chased after Rogue. As he turned the corner of the street on which Rogue had turned he slammed into her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Scott waited until everyone in the mansion was asleep to go to the school, he and Kurt teleported to his locker at Bayville High. Kurt was not pleased at being in school on a Saturday night, but then again no one could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. While Kurt was goofing around, Scott was rummaging through his locker. If one were to look inside his locker they would think he were a stoker or something. There were pictures of Rogue everywhere; there was even a little shrine of her in the middle.  
  
*I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you*  
  
Kurt heard a yell of triumph from Scott and teleported back to Scott's locker, to get a glimpse of a picture of Rogue and a slammed locker in his face.  
  
"Vhat? Have yah von the lottery or something?"  
  
"No silly. Let's go, I found what I came to get, so we can leave now." Scott said with a giant smile on his face.  
  
*I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you* 


	4. Wake Up Call

Black Eyed Romance

[Chapter 4:] Wake Up Call  
  
[Sinful Swt's Note:] I read Devils Choas' chapter a bit after she posted it. It's funny. Apparently she left all the hard work for me. Tee hee. I don't know if my chapter will be as good as hers. So if you kind a get confused, blame my lack of intelligence. "Iris" is by the Goo Goo Dolls. Rock On! And we don't own the X-Men....but if did...wow....  
  
"Chére," he held out his hand to Rogue who was rubbing her head in pain. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to slam into yah like dat."  
  
"Don't touch meh," Rogue said and got up on her own.  
  
"It's not like I can." She looked at him dead in the eye, shook her head and walked away. He went back into the bar.  
  
She could hear the music from Bourbon Street, a few blocks over. She could smell the Cajun food from the restaurant on the corner, remembering all she can about New Orleans.  
  
"What am Ah gonna do now?" She thought, looking around the street. Groups of families were smiling, laughing., and talking. How could she miss what she never felt she had? How could she want to be with a group of people who abandoned her and didn't even care if she was gone? She continued walking away, away from everything she could ever want.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you fell me somehow You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
"G'night, Kurt." Scott walked into his room with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. It was almost 3am and he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Rogue and how he betrayed her without even knowing it. By keeping it to himself about how he feels about Jean and denying the fact that he really likes Rogue even with the "shrine" in his locker. He sat back down onto his desk and un-crumpled the piece of letter to Jean. He wrote about how he he'll always love her but doesn't think it'll work out. In other words it was a "Break Up Letter". It was dated a few months ago when he began looking at Rogue in a different way.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
[FEW MONTHS AGO]  
  
"Oh help meh, help meh...Ahhh." Rogue cried sarcastically as she was being taken be a Danger Room Sentinel Robot.  
  
"Rogue, will you try and act more believable?!" Jean yelled at Rogue as she redirected a steel disc to Kitty's head.  
  
"Ow!" Kitty yelled, rubbing her head, staring unfavorably at Jean.  
  
"If yah wantah get suffocated by this piece o' scrap metal, Jean, why dun yah come here?" Rogue snarled, trying to get out of the Sentinel's grip.  
  
"I thought you were more of a damsel in distress." Jean continued to redirect the discs to her fellow mutants.  
  
"Jean, Rogue will you both concentrate?!" Scott cried, getting closer to Rogue's Sentinel.  
  
"It ain't mah fault Miz Prissy ova there keeps hitting everyone with them damn discs." She said continuing to squirm.  
  
"Jean, get over here!" Scott commanded "I'm gonna blast the robot while you direct Rogue to the ground."  
  
"Whatever you say, hun." She smiled wickedly and got close to Scott, who took a leap forward to get away from Jean's embrace.  
  
Scott shot the Sentinel in the head, letting it loosen its grip on Rogue who was heading fast to the floor.  
  
Jean, paying no attention to Rogue, continued to amuse herself by aiming steel discs towards Kitty, Nightcrawler, and Spyke.  
  
"Jean!!!" Scott yelled as he went after Rogue.  
  
"Huh?" She replied absentmindedly, forgetting Rogue even existed. Almost a foot from the ground, Scott caught her in his arms. The Sentinel faded away with the rest of the scenery, revealing an empty room with students looking on to one another.  
  
Rogue was barely conscious, all she could say was "Ah...Ah....don't like heights,' before she passed out, The Professor came in with Beast and Storm who bared a stretcher.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand And when everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am   
  
"Professor...I...I..." Jean stuttered.  
  
"Jean meet me in my office in five minutes. I would like to speak to you." The Professor said as he levitated Rogue onto the stretcher.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She replied as they left the room.  
  
"Jean, what is the matter with you?!" Scott yelled. "She could've died! What were you doing?! Why didn't you help her to the ground as I told you to?!"  
  
"I...I..." Kitty cut her off.  
  
"She was too busy aiming discs at me!"  
  
"Me too!" Kurt added.  
  
"And me!" Spyke said as well.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry, baby!" She said, almost teary eyed. She held out her arms for a hug.  
  
"Jean, this isn't a game what if this really happened? What if the Sentinels were after us today? You know what the Professor said, 'We can never be to careful.' This isn't only about you, Jean. What if Rogue died? What if I wasn't there? The Sentinels wouldn't be our only problems anymore." He walked away, refusing her expectations for forgiveness. The others joined him, leaving Jean alone in the Danger Room.  
  
"Scott you should go to sleep. You like have a final tomorrow." Kitty said, finding Scott hasn't left Rogue's side since the Professor said, "She'd be ok".  
  
"I can't Kitty. It's my fault Rogue's in here."  
  
"Like, no it's not it's all Ms. Perfect's fault. She has to have everything her way. Spoiled little brat." Kitty said, forgetting Scott was in the room. "Oops, sorry Scott didn't mean to say that about Jean... out loud..."  
  
"It's ok, Kitty."  
  
"Well, go to sleep soon or else the Professor will go all grumpy again."  
  
"I will." He replied as Kitty left. It was quiet in the hospital wing. No one was awake except for Scott. Usually about this time, you would hear Rogue go into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something to eat. He'd never actually seen her go to sleep at all. This was the first time he'd actually seen her calm and relaxed rather than the usual awkwardness. It was peaceful.  
  
And I can't fight the tears that ain't coming All the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you bleed just know you're alive  
  
He looked at her with a slight smile. She looked cute sleeping. Her snowy complexion, rosy pouty lips. She began to stir a bit which startled him.  
  
'Could she hear what I was thinking?' he thought and felt flushed.  
  
"Mmmm..." Rogue groaned. She opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred but she could make out a figure. "Hello?" she said, rubbing her eyes. No one was there but the door was opened.  
  
[PRESENT DAY]  
  
Rogue ended up walking back to the pub. She had nowhere to stay and no other choice. By the time she got back there, Gambit and Lappin were gone. She took a seat by the bar, calling the bartender for a rum and coke, pulling out whatever change from her pocket.  
  
"You know their rum and coke is kinda weak, femme? You seem like a woman who can handle something a lil' more stronger?" said a woman sitting next to her. She was pretty. Leggy. Sultry.  
  
"So, what do you suggest Ah ask for then?"  
  
"Ralph," she yelled at the bartender "this lady would like a shot of whiskey. And put it on mah tab. Thanks, chere." She turned back to Rogue while taking a sip of her own whiskey. "So hun, what's yahr name?"  
  
Rogue took a sip of her drink, "Rogue hows 'bout yah, sugah?"  
  
"Mah friends call meh Bella." She said gulping down her whiskey.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'll understand And when everything is meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Scott woke up startled. He had fallen asleep on his desk, the letter still in his hand.  
  
"Scott!!" Jean whined as she entered his room. He threw the letter in the drawer.  
  
"Hey." He answered groggily.  
  
"Aren't you going to walk me out? I'm not gonna be here for a few days!" She gave a puppy dog look.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course." He said, kicking the drawer close.

------------  
Chapter 4: END!


	5. Malls, Movies, and My Own Language Woot!...

**Black Eyed Romance  
  
Chapter Five:  
Malls, Movies, and My Own Language Woot!!  
  
**

{Disclaimer} Allo this is my disclaimer so X-men no mine nor are the stores and movies mentioned mine.... boy if I owned any of 'em I'd be filthy rich!!  
  
{ RuBy ReD EyE –Rogue LeBeau's Note} I never saw Jeepers Creepers before so I kinda worked around it so hehe!! Erm... ah the mall incident happened to me well not exactly like that but with the food I look Cajun food just my tummy wasn't well today...Plus it doesn't help that I'm being forced to eat while writing this....Wanna get this chap up before I leave for the weekend for those who reviewed us which I think was only one person thanks ishy and anyone else who ever reviewed and anyone who reviewed after the last time I checked!!... **I have to say this now rather then later, I got the idea of Pepe Lepew and other stuff from Aro...really good writer everyone should go read her stuff!! I guarantee satisfactory reading! I must also mention that our fic is an AU...so if you see something that isn't lie the show's or movie or comic books then it came out of our very - not - actually – blonde - heads...hehe me blonde woot!! I so am such a stereotypical blonde..just without the actual blonde hair....can I be called a blak-ie-y?..huh  
**

* * *

After hours of talking the pair made their way down the noisy Orleans Street. Supporting each other as they ambled along finding their way to nowhere. As they chatted a tall figure watched them from a distance at first before picking up the pace to close the gap between himself and the duo. When inches away from them he hung back listening to the two chatter on and on. Being enthralled in their conversation of nothingness the shorter brunette stumbled as she strode along the leggy blonde. Quickly placing an arm around her the figure that followed them steadied her pace, allowing his presence to be known. Giving a quick glance and all-too friendly smile to the blonde he said, "How about Remy here take yah'll filles back to the hotel for the night to let things..._sober_ up."  
  
Without questioning the blonde helped Remy with Rogue as they made their way to the hotel. After a few moments Rogue had settled down and allowed Remy and Bella to escort her to the room. Who would have known that even when she was drunk Rogue was still a fille who could hold her own in a fight, she would just loose in a fight with gravity. Once in the room Remy placed Rogue on the bed, where she quickly fell asleep. After making sure that Rogue and Bella were both soundly asleep he made his way to the room next door, which so conveniently was also being occupied by him.  
  
The first thing she woke up to was to the feeling of having an alarm clock inside her head go off, shaking everything. The immense pounding was driving her insane causing her to want to bang her head against a wall repeatedly. In the faint distance she could the soft rustling of sheets, and the slight movement of someone next her.

-----

When you have a nightmare you tend to toss and turn. Sometimes you may even break out into a sweat, or bolt right out of bed. Usually you never sleep to find out the end of the nightmare, right? Remy LeBeau however loved nightmares; they were like little adventures for him. Something to keep him active at night. Now I know you're probably like 'what? Wouldn't he dream about girls or something along the lines of that,' well he does he is only a guy. Somehow however he tends to like nightmares too. Don't get me wrong or anything of course they scared him when he was younger but after a while you get used to them, and after everything he had seen in his life nightmares didn't even come close.  
  
Tonight however he was tossing and turning. The components of his bed were scattered on the floor. He wasn't having a nightmare, boy was he longing for one tonight but unfortunately nothing. He laid there staring at the white ceiling. After a very frustrated sigh he concluded that his problem was that he wasn't in his room, it was that the color was getting to him. Turning over to his clock to find that time was now 9 PM, he decided to check on the two vixens who had caused him his troubled night.

-----

Sneaking into the room, Remy could see the two girls were still exactly where he had left them that night. Quietly he placed the glasses of concoctions, he had brought for any unexpected hangovers, next to each girl. Remy knew Belladonna, she could hold her drinks no matter how much she's had or how strong of a drink it was, but as for Rogue he had no clue and from the looks of it she wasn't a heavy drinker.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Shhh it be me Remy, only." Stirring from under the warm blankets a dazed and confused Rogue appeared, taking a moment to adjust to the light and where she was. Placing a hand over her aching head and massaging it gently and profusely, Remy handed her a glass. "Here drink this it'll make yah all bettah!"  
  
"Do yah tank yah can be a bit more quieter?"  
  
"Remy forgot sorry."  
  
"Hey stud-muffin yah gotz one dem drink for meh?"  
  
cough, swallow, cough  
  
"Wow slow dear that stuff is a bit strong."  
  
"Yeah well it smells like someone's nasty lunch."  
  
"Hey! Don't diss the concoction it works."  
  
"Sure than babe."  
  
"Here yah are Bella."  
  
"Thanks my dear."

-----

Looking from Remy to Belladonna Rogue asks inquisitively "So...yah'll two know each othah huh?"  
  
"Yah can say that sugah."  
  
"Or I can say..."  
  
"That we're encaged." Cut in an anxious Remy.  
  
"Or something like that."  
  
"Ow...that hurt babe. Now why on god's given earth would yah try and hide a fact like that fo'?" Remy said while placing an arm around Bella's shoulders.  
  
"'Cause who on earth would wanna marry a swap rat like you??"  
  
"Ah you I believe..."  
  
"Do yah'll think you can leave the marital problams at home?"  
  
"You asked I only answered." Wincing slightly from the smack Remy received from Bella, "What that fo'?"  
  
"You didn't answer you told her half a truth." Remy couldn't help but be a child and stick his tongue out at Bella, causing her to grap it and yank on it until he yelped for mercy.

**-- BACK AT THE INSTITUTE OR MALL--**

"So like what do you guys want to eat?"

"Hey Kit I'm not very hungry. I think I'll head up to Spencer's or something. See yah'll later." With that Rahne turned to leave before hearing Amara say,

"Hey Rahne wait up I wanna go to JcPenny's, k?"

"So like it's just me and you Jubilee. What do like wanna eat?" Kitty Pride said while slightly tilting her head in a blonde-ish way. (Ok did that make sense to yah'll cause it did to me.)

"Ah Kitty I think I'm too sick to even think about food."

"O well we'll share something. I kinda wanna try something Cajun." Kitty walked over to the Rajun Cajun {sp?} store, and ordered Cajun rice with Cajun chicken, and macaroni and cheese and mash potatoes. As Kitty sat down across from Jubilee, she looked at the food like it was something that not even a cat or dog or fly would consider to eat. (I don't mean to offend Cajun food, this was based on an actual experience, which happened because of my stupidity… eh?)

"You plan on eating all that?"

"Of course not silly. Like some of it's for you." The four girls ended up at the mall because the Professor decided that Kitty needed to get her mind off of things. And what better then for Kitty to go shopping, her all time favorite pass time.

"What made you decide on going for Cajun?"

"Well like I kinda wish I could visit New Orleans and like go to Mardi Gras, but seeing like how I never will get to then I can at least eat the food."

"Sure now tell me the real reason. Who was he and what he look like?" The Asian- American asked.

"What? Like why does everyone have to assume it's always like about some guy, huh?"

"Because that's the only way you would actually do something derf."

"Ok ok whatever. It was like this guy who goes to NYU and comes in to the Starbucks down in the city, and like he's from New Orleans and like really really like _hottt_."

"Arg whatever." Jubilee couldn't help but roll her eyes at Kitty, while she dazed off into her own little world drooling over her Rajun Cajun mystery guy.

-----

"So what you two vixens want to watch?"

"I erno."

"Erno."

"What is there something wrong with the word erno?"

"Ah chére fyi 'erno' is not a word."

"Will you two quit it and pick a movie for the love a Christ?"

"How 'bout er….hmm…"

"Cruel Intentions!" After saying that Rogue looked over to Remy giving him a look that said that's gonna be you!!

"Ahhh… Bella why don't you choose? I'm afraid of what this one's got goin' on hah mind, dear."

"What about let's see… Jeepers Creepers?"

"Nevah saw."

"Remy here heard it's scary, vixies."

"Vixies?"

"Yah vixies gotz a prob with it?"

"Whatevah sugah whatevah."

"Hey! If yah can make up a word than so can Remy."

"Uh-huh."

-----

"So yah'll a come on over to the Guild for dinner tahmorrah right?"

"Ahhh….Bella…" Before Remy could finish his sentence Rogue cut him off.

"Yah betcha sugah." Closing the door Rogue spun around to grin at Remy. He stood there flabbergasted before abruptly turning and bunching the nearest wall. "Wha's wrong with yah Rem?"

"What's wrong with me…did you just call em Rem?"

"Yeha is that ok.. I mean you did kidnap me so I should be able to call yah whatevah Ah want, Swamp Rat. Or would yah prefer Rem-Rem or Pepe Lepew? Ah kinda lak that one Pepe Lepew." She kept on repeating Pepe Lepew until Remy turned around to face her and shrieked at her,

"Would you for one loosey second just shut up!! Why on earth does he want you is beyond me? Why on earth I just had to rescue you is going to kill me. Remind me next time never to rescue anyone no matter who they are, especially if it's you!!!!"

"Wha…" Rogue was so stunned all she could do was just stand there gaping at him as he walked out of the room.

-----

Knock Knock

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

"Room service it's one in the morning!" Remy shouted at the closed doors, and then more to himself then to the person standing outside his door he said, "Is the kitchen even opened this early?!?"

"Sir would you like me to leave the cart outside for you?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get it." Just as Remy opened the door, there standing next to the cart was someone dressed in a bellboy outfit. "I said yah could have left it, I would have gotten it mahself."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have talked to me." Looking up from under the hat Remy could see the deep piercing emerald eyes of Rogue.

"What? Come in, before someone sees you and thinks you're insane, wait I forgot you are." Behind Remy's back Rogue made a face at him.

After all she had to do to get the chief to make something, well actually that was a lie. Who knew that the kitchen was open twenty-four hours? The chief willingly gave her everything she wanted, but she had to do extra for the bellboy to give her his outfit. It' s amazing that a bellboy has more then one outfit. The only hard part for her was to come up with a plan that would actually work and for her to figure out what she did and what she would say to him once she did get to see him. All she got up to was getting him to open the door, after that she figured she'd wing it.

"Ah….I...ah…er…mmmm…" She didn't do anything but bite down on her bottom lip and just stand there twiddling the carpet with her foot.

"did you come here just to say that?"

"No...I er…came here to apologize, for what I said and how I acted earlier. I really am sorry for whatever I said or did to get you mad. I didn't meant to be such a pain... I... er... ah.." Remy just stood there trying to figure her out, then busted out into laughter. "What?! Why are you laughing?! STOP IT!! I'm not funny!! STOP!!"

"You are funny, though."

"Wha... Wha…What? Wh…Wh… Why? Why am I funny?" Rogue sounding like a little five-year-old girl, who didn't understand why her mother or father was laughing at her.

"You, you're why you're funny."

"That made no sense what so ever!! Can yah try and speak English for once, I know it's hard for you and all but please?"

"It's just the way you sound when you're complaining, when something's not going you're way, and the way you bite down on your lower lip when you're nervous." As he said this Remy walked closer to Rogue closing the gap between the two, until he was so close that she could smell the after shave he used. Suddenly he extended his hand as if to cup her face with, he lifted the cover of one of the platters on the tray. "Thanks for the food I was getting a bit hungry." With that Rogue smacked his arm as he, once again, busted out into laughter.

-----

Through a mouth full of vanilla ice cream with pancakes Remy turned to Rogue, "So what did you do to get the outfit from the lil' twit of a bell boy?"

"That's kind of harsh don't-cha think?"

"Nuh-uh" Remy said while shaking his head like a little kid.

"O…k….Well it's for me to know and for you to never find out." Rogue stuck her tongue out at him, which was covered in bits and pieces of a chewed up snickers bar. "Now shut up and stop disturben meh from thah bloody movie!" She said while smacking his head.

"It's not like yah never saw the movie before!"

"It's just that good of a movie, I mean how many teenagers do you know manipulate and use each other? Ok don't answer that, that was just a stupid question, I mean just look at you except for the fact that you're no longer a teeny-bobber, you just act like one." Out of nowhere Rogue felt the smack of a pillow on the back of her head.

-----

Hours later the two had fallen asleep while in the middle a pillow fight. They had spent over two hours destroying basically all pillows that could have been found in each room along the hallway. Who knew Remy had booked all the rooms on that floor? {Shrugs "I didn't know!!"}

I've been told that you can calm a restless child with the beating of its mother's heartbeat. That they fall asleep to the calm tick-tick-ticking. I've read you can calm a pup with the beating of a clock because it reminds them of its mother's heartbeat. If this is true then why wouldn't the ticking inside of Rogue head stop? She kept smacking the alarm clock, but it wouldn't shut up. Isn't the ticking supposed to be soothing and aren't pillows supposed to not move too? Then why was it that it sounded as if her alarm clock was inside her pillow, and that it was squirming under the weight of her head? Suddenly bolting up after realizing that it wasn't her pillow or the ticking of a clock, but the lean body of a person and the beating of their heart.

**-- ****Dun Dun Dun --**

{RuBy ReD EyEs –Rogue LeBeau's Note} Sorry it came out crappy. I wanted to post it before I leave for the weekend. Plus I kind of rushed the ending because didn't feel like writing more and I was watching a three hour Indian movie with me dad. I love that movie!! Anywho hope yah'll loved…likes…atleast found it ok….Gonna go nite nite now…muy sleepy!! Tata for now!!

Tha... Tha…That's all folks!!

P.S. just a note to ishy I'm movin' as fast as I can…..my bunnies on crack have all fled to the sneakers of Sinful Swt…don't ask…

P.S.S. Note to everyone go ready ishandhalf's fics…I must admit I only read February Fourteenth….just cause the other I know what happened because….yes me….I'm a **HUGE **fan of _Angle_… sad it's gone.. so to all of yous go read her stuff!! No

P.S.S.S. ff.net is being a bunch of poopheads and won't let me use my astercs so I had to use '-' so it looks a bit sad....I want me astercs back!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!!


End file.
